Talk:Draven/@comment-24853658-20151129102055/@comment-35229418-20151203203857
Correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't (even if practically impossible) an exact 50% total win rate be the best case, since every time a player wins, another one loses? Doesn't a win rate higher than 50% for a champion mean that another champion will have it lower than 50%? Anything more than 2% higher or lower would technically be slightly unbalanced. When I mentioned the 54% win rate, I meant that it was too high. It's not intrinsically bad - there are early game and late game champions: the former will have a higher win rate in shorter games, the latter in longer games - but it is bad if the champion we're talking about belongs to a class which is meant to be most effective in the late game (ADC). Win rates are not reliable when taken alone, but they are reliable when taken in their context. Dividing them among the different time marks is one way. Win rate with a certain item or in a certain queue type (team or solo) matters too. Champion difficulty is another thing - Draven being fairly difficult means his win rate should be actually lower than most champions', but then, his high win rate in short games means the situation is even worse. It is indeed a subjective choice, but that doesn't prevent me from liking Draven more than Ezreal or Jinx. Hell, he was the second champion I've ever played. But I also like coherence. I simply can't understand why should a global range ability's best use be to follow an engage, at "short" range (short compared to its full range). I end up wondering about the reasons behind it. It's the definition of misplaced power. You could say that I don't find something fun when it looks pointless. Draven at full build being so ineffective compared to other ADCs is pointless too since (again), as an ADC, that should be his power peak. That's the same concern I have about Varus (though that may be a build problem), which is my favourite and most played ADC anyway. Don't get me wrong, I'm the first who picks a champion regardlessly of their numbers - my main champion (TF) was the first champion that I bought, because I looked them all before choosing the one I like the most. I played Mordekaiser pre-rework when he was underpowered, I played him after that when he was overpowered, I still play him now that he's considered underpowered again. I played Skarner before his first rework, I played him when he had close to no CC, I did when he got his stun and I still do now that he got his second rework. Aatrox, even if everyone's always said he's in need of buffs since S4, is my second most played champion. Even though I've always defined Vayne overpowered in Season 5, I never touched her. I never touched Lee Sin, I never touched Yasuo (just to mention two champions that are called OP every now and then), I haven't used Guinsoo's Rageblade once yet. But does that mean I shouldn't ask for coherence and balance? I want to win with the champions that I like. But I also want to have the same chances of winning that the other 9 players in the game have - not more, not less. Maybe I'm just weird.